NIGHT AT THE PINK ALIEN
by stardiva
Summary: COME IN SIDE AND FIND OUT. Ianto is missing and Jack is worried please review chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Jack Harkness sat in the crowded night club. He glanced at his watch 7 10 pm His partner Ianto was late. This in its self worried Jack, He knew that Ianto was never late for any thing. Jack got out his cell phone, "Gwen, Is Ianto still at the Hub? No? I am at the Nightclub where we were suppose to meet at 7pm but he is ten minutes late, yeah I know he's never late, Ok I will give him ten minutes. Ok, go home to Rhys and I will see you in the morning," He paused " Hey, Gwen, don't come in too early ok? Oh shut up! Stop laughing, Night Gwen."

Jack hung up as he chuckled .He pulled out the note that Ianto had left him in his office " Meet me at the Pink Alien at 7pm. Love Ianto, Enjoy the show, The Pink Alien was a popular Cardiff Nightclub where people both gay and straight could go to watch local acts perform Jack looked around still no sign of his partner, "That it " Jack thought " I am going to look for him, He rose and turned to leave when the announcer's voice boomed over the sound system. Tonight's show was about to start as Jack made his way to the door "Ladies and Gentleman Please put your hands together for the one, the only Torchwood Teaboy AKA JAVA JONES. " As the crowd went nuts Jack turned to the stage stunned "Torchwood? Teaboy? Java Jones?? What the hell?" Jack's eyes widen as he looked up at the stage " Ianto." On the stage indeed was Ianto, Clad in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a pair of high top sneakers. But what made Jack smile was the Tight T Shirt that Ianto had on it was dark green and on it in red letters was the Word JAVA. Across the front Jack had given Ianto the tee shirt on his Birthday. It was a shirt that was often featured on the American Soap opera, As the world turns, Jack knew Ianto watched the show, And that the shirt was often worn by one of Ianto's favorite characters Noah Mayer, Jack being Jack, couldn't resist getting one for Ianto.

As Jack stood watching, he saw a group of young people women and men gather round the stage as Ianto stepped out on to it,

When they first started to go to the Pink Alien six months ago, they had become a instant part of Club life, Jack of course was easy going with every one and drew people with his flamboyant ways and boyish charm, But it was Ianto, with his quiet soft spoken ways that drew people to the Young Welsh man. Every one who knew Ianto, like the quiet man. Both he and Jack were well liked at the Pink Alien,

As Jack watched now the group of young people gathered around the stage, He heard the music start and Ianto began to sing.

Ok I need help

I need a song for Ianto to sing to Jack

I was thinking supertrooper

What do you think?/

thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto Jones stepped on the stage of the Pink Alien to a cheering crowd , He walked up to the microphone, He closed his eyes and began to sing softy as the music started,

SUPERTROOPER LIGHTS ARE GONNA FIND ME

LIKE THEY ALWAYS DO.

CAUSE, SOMEWHERE IN THE CROWD.

Ianto opened his eyes, he looked around the room and found the person in the crowd he had wanted to see, had hoped to see Jack .His eyes met Jack's stunned ones as he continued.

THERE'S YOU!

Ianto took the microphone off the stand as he continued the song.

I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYTHING

WHEN YOU MET ME LAST NIGHT in CARDIFF

ALL I DID WAS EAT AND SLEEP AND SING

WISHING LAST NIGHT WAS THE LAST SHOW,

SO IMAGINE I WAS HOPING TO SEE YOU COMING

AND NOW ITS GONNA BE ALL RIGHT,

AND NOW IT'S SO DIFFERENT WHEN

I'M ON THIS STAGE TONIGHT.

TONIGHT THE SUPERTROOPER LIGHTS ARE GONNA BLIND ME

BUT I WON'T BE BLUE CAUSE SOME WHERE IN THE CROWD, THERES YOU,

Ianto looked at Jack again., He noticed that Jack's eyes sparkled with shock and pride as he watched his shy and handsome Ianto on the stage. Ianto smiled at this as he went on,

SO HERE I AM I SEE THAT YOU ARRIVED AND THE SIGHT OF YOU PROVED TO ME

I'M STILL ALIVE

AND WHEN YOU TAKE ME IN YOUR ARMS AND HOLD ME TIGHT. I KNOW ITS GONNA MEAN SO MUCH TONIGHT

TONIGHT THE SUPERTROOPER BEAMS ARE GONNA BLIND ME BUT I WON'T BE BLUE

CAUSE SOMEWHERE IN THE CROWD THERE'S YOU.

SUPERTROOPER LIGHTS ARE GONNA BLIND ME.

When Ianto finished the song, Jack watched as the crowd around the stage went wild over Ianto, But to Ianto Jones, while standing on that stage, there was only one audience member he cared about, His lover, His Captain. Ianto leaned over and picked up a Long Stemmed red rose that some one had thrown on the stage and held it to his lips, He kissed it and tossed it to Jack, who caught it with ease, Again their eyes met and melted as one, Jack blew Ianto a kiss and mouthed " I love you." Ianto smiled shyly at this gesture. He then turned and left the stage, He felt Jack's gaze following him off stage, Ianto smiled as he thought to himself "He loves me," Ianto smiled to himself as he watched Jack answer his mobile. Ianto chuckled to himself, knowing full well who it was and why the person was calling Jack. He heard Jack speak as he smelt the flower. "Gwen? Hi what's up? Yeah, I found him, yeah he did look dead sex….: " Ianto saw Jack's face "Wait how did you know how he looked? Ianto ducked behind the curtain to avoid Jack seeing him he giggled as he headed to get his jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

Again Jack looked up at the stage but there was no sign of Ianto anywhere. Jack spoke in to his mobile " How did you know what he looked like? Where are you?" He looked around the room " I'll be right there. " He snapped his phone shut and made his way to a corner table where His teammate Gwen Williams sat with her husband Rhys. Jack glared at her" You Bitch." He swore, " You knew about this? And you didn't tell me? You let me worry about him ?" Before a grinning Gwen could say any thing, Rhys glared at him "Oy, watch it there mate. No one calls me wife a bitch and gets away with it." Gwen stopped them before blows were struck." Ok you two cavemen cut it out. I am a big girl I can handle it Rhys, Just shut it the pair of you , We are here for Ianto, Ianto will be here in a minute, " She glanced over her shoulder. "In fact here he comes now," Ianto approached the group, Gwen was the first one to gush over him " Oh Ianto you were drop dead gorgeous up there. " Ianto smiled shyly as she hugged him, As this happened his eyes were fixed on Jack who seemed to be ignoring him, Ianto then shook hands with Rhys "Well done mate," Ianto his eyes still on Jack , thanked Rhys as he sat down. Ianto was about to speak to Gwen , when Jack finally spoke, " Would you two excuse us. Mister Java Jones here and I have some paper work to do in our room in back," He stood up and looked over his shoulder, Coming? Work to do, "Almost obediently Ianto rose quickly with a "Yep," and Jack smiled as he took his hand and lead Ianto to the room that they always reserved in the Pink Alien, The room consisted of a comfortable couch and a bed and a spacious bath room,

Jack sat on the couch smiling seductively as Ianto went and sat beside him, Ianto smiled shyly at his lover as Jack gently ran his finger through Ianto's dark rich curls, " "You were great up on that stage, and you look so damn sexy in that Java T shirt and those tight jeans." Ianto smiled as Jack kissed him, Then Jack drew him in to his arms and sat back, They sat there in a comfortable silence, sharing looks and tender soft kisses.

Jack looked at Ianto, and spoke, " Ianto, would you like to take a bubble bath?" Ianto smiled and nodded as Jack got up and headed to the bath room door, he turned to face his lover, " I will get it ready and call you," Ianto smiled as again he nodded "I'll be waiting," Jack grinned as he disappeared in to the bathroom. Ianto quickly took off his shoes and socks. Then He leaned back and listened as water ran, Soon it stopped and soon Jack stood in the door way clad only in his RAF coat, " Ze bath, she is how you say ready?" He said in a terrible French accent.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stood in the doorway, clad in only his R.A.F coat."Ze bathwater she is how you say, Ready." He said in a terrible french accent.  
Ianto smiled at this as he undid his jeans" I'll be right there." He stepped out of the jeans and quickly pulled off his underclothes and T shirt. Ianto then went to where Jack stood in the bathroom doorway. He handed Ianto a glass of champagne that he had poured for the two of them. He then gently kissed his young then took Ianto into the bathroom and gently closed the door,  
As he entered the room, Ianto's nose filled with the wonderful scent of the soft amroma of Coffee. He saw the 6 candles that Jack had lit. They were the speciality candles that Ianto knew Jack had made special just for him and him alone.  
Ianto took a sip of champagne and sighed contently as he felt Jack's arms encircle him and he felt Jack's lips gently kiss his shoulder. Jack whispered softly. "May I bathe you?  
Ianto looked at his lover and nodded. He eased himself into the Bath that Jack had prepared for him. Ianto leaned back in contentment as he allowed the warm bath water envelope him Jack knelt down beside the tub and began to caress his lover's body with a soft wash cloth. Jack heard him whisper " Would you care to join me?" Jack rose and took off his coat and soon joined the man he loved.  
Jack got in behind him and soon Ianto leaned back in his arms, both men moaned in pleasure as Jack entered Ianto's body. Jack wrapped his arms and legs around Ianto.  
" I have never bathed with a star before."Jack murmured as he continued to caress Ianto's body with the washcloth. tonight was about pampering Ianto, and jack was determine to do so. They stayed there for awhile just enjoying the warm bath and each other.  
Soon they got out and dried one another off and then finished their evening in the lush king size bed.

OK this is the end of this chap

what do you think?? 


End file.
